


dreadful

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: dreadful
(adj.) 1. bad, awful, terrible ; 2. grievous, dire, horrible, horrendous, monstrous, fearful, fearsome, hideousmalevolent





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own mcr

**dreadful**

(adj.) 1. _bad, awful, terrible ; 2. grievous, dire, horrible, horrendous, monstrous, fearful, fearsome, hideousmalevolent_

 

Jelasnya bumi sekarang terbagi menjadi empat sektor. Dan karena pada dasarnya setiap sektor sama-sama membawa motto “hancur dengan (isi sendiri dengan adjektiva yang menurutmu cocok)”, maka aku harus menyebutkan bahwa area 31/10 tidak terlalu buruk. Maksudku, yah memang buruk tapi kombinasi lanskap mengenaskan dan pemerintahan yang korup agaknya lebih lumayan ketimbang serangan virus dan semua orang berubah menjadi manusia jadi-jadian.

Untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir, aku _tidak heran_ Gerard—maksudku Party Poison mengeluh. Dasar manja. Dia terus mengeluhkan kenapa ilmuwan seperti dirinya harus dipaksa turun lapangan dan bergumul dengan debu.

Bah! Ilmuwan.

Aku yakin jika Mikey—eh, Kobra Kid itu bukan adiknya, ia pasti akan menentang balik. Dia rekan satu divisiku, sungguh aneh melihatnya diam saja menghadapi tingkah Party Poison yang kekanakan dan sangat merepotkan orang. Jet Star (aslinya, Ray) juga orang divisi Penelitian tapi dia tidak banyak omong dan membuat kupingku sakit. Dia malah bersemangat mencari informasi untuk mencocokan dengan data yang dibawanya dari lab.

Nah. Aku berani taruhan satu kaleng bir segar di hari yang luar biasa panas ini, kalau Party Poison mengisi waktunya di ruang berpendingin dengan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang akan kulakukan jika ada di posisi yang sama.

Yang artinya : tidak melakukan apa-apa.

**—fun ghoul to party poison**


End file.
